<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Not To Babysit by madmeridian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219526">How Not To Babysit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian'>madmeridian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expectations [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Cute Kids, Kids are troublemakers, M/M, get Matt a vacation pls, idk what to tag this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:07:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219526</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmeridian/pseuds/madmeridian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mello and Near get to spend the day with their nephew... it doesn't go as well as they hope.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Expectations [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Not To Babysit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm sorry this took so long! An anon on tumblr sent me this: "Ahhh I’m the one who requested the nephew story! I can’t wait to read it. Maybe now that you’ve posted a story with the Lawlight baby, maybe you could (one day) so another story where Near &amp; Mello actually have to babysit the kid, once it’s older &amp; can run around &amp; get into all sorts of mischief, being L’s kid? Just an idea if you’re still taking requests!" </p><p>So, I hope you did end up liking that last one, and I hope you liked this one too! I didn't mean to take so long but I did get it done!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai screamed and ran around as Mello chased him through the art gallery. They were both laughing hard, a pair of children as far as Near was concerned. </p><p>“Your husband is as proper as ever,” L muttered from beside him, watching them as well. </p><p>“Cut him some slack,” Light said. “He doesn’t get to do this much with Gabriel.” </p><p>Aforementioned toddler was leaning against Light’s chest, watching as his father and cousin ran around. Gabriel had inherited Near’s quiet demeanor and was much more content to be held than chased. Which was indeed why Mello was delighted to have a much more playful child here, though he did love Gabriel deeply. </p><p>“We should be off soon.” </p><p>Near looked over at L. They were taking Gabriel out for the day, since this was one of the few times they could visit their nephew. Mello and Near would be spending the day with Kai. The boy bounded up to Near, looking at him expectantly. Near looked back, unsure of what to do. </p><p>“Play with us!” Kai demanded, pulling on his sleeve. </p><p>Near sighed and stood up. </p><p>"You too, dad!"</p><p>“And that’s our cue to leave,” Light said. “Be good for your uncles, Kai.” </p><p>“I will!” </p><p>Near went over and kissed Gabriel’s forehead. Mello stopped his antics for a moment and did the same, saying something quietly to the toddler. Gabriel looked over Light’s shoulder sadly as they all left the room, giving an awkward wave with his chubby fist. </p><p>“What are we going to do?” Kai said, tugging on Near’s sleeve. “Hey!” </p><p>Near looked down, frowning. He really had no clue which parent Kai had inherited his loud attitude from. </p><p>“We could go to the library,” Near suggested, mostly joking. Kai wrinkled his nose and let out a “nuh-uh!” </p><p>“I want to explore the castle!" </p><p>“Then we’ll explore the castle.” Mello scooped the boy up, smiling. “Where should we go?” </p><p>“Not the library.” Kai stuck his tongue out at Near, giggling.</p><p>“Let’s go to the stables,” Mello suggested. “You want to see some horses?” </p><p>Kai let out a gasp and nodded. Mello grinned at Near and led them out the gallery and the castle towards the stables. Kai babbled the entire way there. He was quite a vocal child, always having some sort of opinion on something. It reminded Near of his own mother, who was the same way. </p><p>Quite the opposite of himself. </p><p>Mello talked nearly as much, so Near was silent as they made their way to the stables. The two of them talked enough for all of them and more. </p><p>Kai shouted in delight upon seeing all the horses. Mello went around and introduced him to each one as Near stood next to one of the stable hands and apologized for interrupting their duties. The stable hands looked embarrassed, but assured him that it was quite alright. As exuberant as Kai was, he was adorable and most people fell under that charm quickly. </p><p>Near turned his attention away from Mello and Kai to look around the stable at their horses. He didn’t ride much himself and was thoroughly uninterested in whatever Kai and Mello were doing. </p><p>He <em>was</em> interested to see why Matt was practically sprinting towards the stables. Near raised an eyebrow and glanced behind him at Mello and Kai before slipping out to see what Matt wanted. </p><p>“Hi,” Matt panted. “I need Mello, too.” </p><p>Near was about to get him, but Mello stepped out of the barn too, giving a worried look to both of them.</p><p>“What is it?” </p><p>“There was an incident- with L and Light and Gabriel-” </p><p>“What?” Near asked lowly. Mello put a hand on his shoulder and pulled him back, but Near could also feel how tight Mello’s grip was and knew he was just as worried. </p><p>“No, no, no, they’re all fine. They’ve changed their plans- going out on a picnic and we’ve tightened their security detail considerably.” </p><p>Near let out a breath of relief and turned to Mello, shaking his head. </p><p>“They shouldn’t be out.” </p><p>“Let them,” Mello whispered. “They’ll be fine.” </p><p>Near heard Matt babble on about the incident, but Near was looking over Mello’s shoulder at the stables. The workers were doing their jobs diligently but… </p><p>“Mihael,” Near said slowly. “Where is our nephew?” </p><p>“What? He was right behind me.” Mello turned and looked too, all color draining from his face. </p><p>“Jesus, why do you always have to make my life so hard?” Matt said, completely exasperated. “I’ll send out a message to keep everyone searching.” </p><p>“He was right behind me,” Mello repeated. </p><p>“He is no longer right behind you,” Near deadpanned. “Perhaps we should look around the stables, he might not have gone far.” </p><p>But Kai was nowhere to be found. None of the stable hands saw him leave and no one else was around. </p><p>“I’m sorry-” </p><p>“Not the time to be sorry,” Near said, looking at Mello’s guilty face. “We need to find him. He doesn’t know his way around.” </p><p>“He knows the way back,” Mello muttered. “And he wanted to see my office next. Should we go look?” </p><p>Near didn’t answer, already hurrying along back towards the castle. Mello ran to catch up with him, looking worried. Near knew he was feeling incredibly guilty, but that didn’t matter now. All they needed to do was find him before L and Light came back. </p><p>Matt was waiting for them at the doors, looking surprised. </p><p>“Some people saw him come back in,” Matt called. “I was about to send for you guys.” </p><p>“Where did he go?” </p><p>“They didn’t see.” </p><p>Near tugged both of the Alphas along to check Mello’s office first. It wasn’t completely out of bounds to assume that Kai could’ve been directed to Mello’s office, since some employees still might not have known that he was lost. </p><p>As it was, the office was empty, but the guards at the door said Kai had come here for a moment before toddling off elsewhere. </p><p>“Does no one in this castle know that he shouldn’t be alone?” Near murmured. </p><p>“I’ll have an announcement sent out about that,” Matt said dryly. Near looked over at him sharply. He wasn’t in the mood for one of Matt’s jokes. </p><p>“He headed towards the gallery again.” Mello stepped back in from speaking to the guards. </p><p>Near took that as a cue to start heading that way, Mello in tow and Matt staying behind for any new information. </p><p>“Hopefully someone just stops him,” Mello said as they walked along. </p><p>“We’ve seen how that’s gone so far.” </p><p>Of course, like everywhere else they’d been, the gallery was empty. One servant girl was standing there and Near decided that he should talk to her this time, mainly because Mello was starting to get irritated and the girl was already shaking in fear. </p><p>“Where did he go?” he asked her quietly. </p><p>“Back out the door he came and to the left,” she said shakily, pointing towards the door. “He was looking for you and His Majesty.” </p><p>“Did he say anything else?” </p><p>“No, sir.” Near nodded and thanked her, assuring her one more time that she was fine and had done all she could. </p><p>“Another bust.” </p><p>“He’s in the castle, so he’s safe,” Near said. “He’s looking for us.” </p><p>“She said left?” </p><p>Near nodded and they set off in the direction Kai had gone. It was towards the wing of the castle their bedroom was in. Near did feel reassured that Kai was in the safest place, the royal wing of the castle. </p><p>He and Mello made it past where L and Light were staying for their visit and closer to their room, when-</p><p>“Your Majesties!” Linda stood at the end of the hallway, her arms crossed. She looked amused and slightly smug. Near frowned back at her. “His Royal Highness is in here, making a mess.” </p><p>Near peeked into the room, to see Kai on the floor with Near’s cards dumped all about. Kai looked up at Near sheepishly. </p><p>“I’m sorry about the cards,” he said shyly, trying to pick them up. Near picked the boy up, thwarting his efforts to clean his mess. </p><p>“Don’t go running off like that again,” he said sternly. “We were worried about you.” </p><p>“I’m sorry,” Kai dramatically cried. Near rolled his eyes a little bit but patted the boy’s back. “I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too.” </p><p>“Thank god we found him,” Mello muttered. “L and Light just got back.” He touched the small of Near’s back and kissed Kai’s forehead. Kai screamed out an "ewwww" and wiped his forehead. Mello snorted and shook his head, grinning a little bit. </p><p>“Eventful day?” Light asked, walking in. He raised an eyebrow at the mess of cards on the floor. Near put down Kai, who ran to Light and L screaming about how it wasn’t his fault. Gabriel reached out to get away from his uncles and cousin and Near plucked him out of his brother’s arms, holding him just as awkwardly as L had. </p><p>Mello heaved a deep sigh from beside him and corrected how he held Gabriel. </p><p>“I vote that we don’t do babysitting duty again. Ever,” Mello said.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, can I just say I think it's so cool that people still like Expectations? I am amazed, honestly. Thanks everyone!!! </p><p>Anyway... this wasn't supposed to turn into another fic abt searching for someone but it was too funny in my head so i wrote it. Also, Kai and Gabriel are just names that I pulled out of my ass. This fic was also set a few years into the future, since Kai is a little kid, so Mello and Near have a baby now too bc... they kinda are required to. I felt like it'd be weird if they hadn't gotten around to it for years after being married bc of succession and all that jazz</p><p>anyway, thank you for reading! any kudos/comments are appreciated!!!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>